mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of My Excess
Secret of My Excess is the tenth episode of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and the thirty-sixth episode overall.__TOC__ Summary Twilight starts off the episode by holding a "re-shelving day", which involves her resorting her books. The sequece is accompanied by sound-alike music after The Sorcerer's Apprentice by Dukas, famously used in the animated film Fantasia. While using magic to spin books around and sort them out, she is distracted by Spike who displays his birthday present to himself, a fire ruby, which he had been previously aging. Rarity then comes over to find a book about historical fashion. She sees Spike's fire ruby, immediately noticing what type of gemstone it is, and compliments him on possessing such a perfect gemstone. Spike realizes that Rarity really admires the gem, and knowing that she'll put more use to it than him eating it at his "birthday dinner", he gives the gemstone to Rarity, prompting Rarity to give him a kiss on the cheek. About a week later, Twilight and Spike have just finished decorating for his birthday, when Twilight pulls out a washcloth to wash Spike's kissed cheek, much to his resistance. After Twilight uses her magic to teleport Spike back to her repeatedly, Pinkie randomly appears, and so do the other main characters. They give Spike his presents, which is a new thing to Spike, considering that beforehand, his birthdays were only spent with Twilight, therefore he only received a gift from her, normally a book. Spike then hears from Pinkie that the Cakes have made him a special cake. He goes to get it, and upon exiting he bumps into Cheerilee. He proceeds to tell her that its his birthday, and Cheerilee gives him a hat. Spike figures out that he gets presents from anyone he tells it is his birthday to. He recieves a ball from Lickity Split and almost recieves flowers from Junebug, when Twilight stops him. She then leaves for home and waits for Spike. However, the next morning she sees a bunch of gifts and a larger Spike. The new Spike seems worried about his condition at first, but is much more concerned with grabbing everything. She then takes him to different doctors, hoping to find out whats wrong with him. None of them knows what happened, but Zecora realizes that the more things he gets, he'll become larger and greedier. At Applejack's farm, Spike took all the leaves and apples from each tree. Twilight and Applejack tried to stop him, but tied themselves to the tree by accident. Rainbow Dash then finds them, only to laugh at them instead. Then they hear Fluttershy screaming, and find her in a tree hiding from Spike, exclaiming that a dragon stampeded through her chicken pen and stole the coop. Then they hear Pinkie scream, and they find her assaulting Spike with cake, inadvertently fuelling his greed as he simply steals the cakes. Spike becomes even larger and crashes through Sugarcube Corner, causing Pinkie Pie to freeze in place in dismay. Spike then goes to Carousel Boutique and kidnaps Rarity. Now at full dragon size, he then rampages throughout Ponyville, when The Wonderbolts come to help Ponyville. They try to stop Spike, but get caught in the water tower he took. Spike quickly escapes up a mountain, but part of Rarity's cape then is ripped, which causes her to scold the dragon, unaware that it is Spike. He then notices the fire ruby that she is wearing, and wants it. Rarity declines and says that the most generous dragon in Ponyville (Spike) gave it to her. He then remembers the day that he gave the ruby to her, and shrinks, causing them to fall through the air. Spike says that he wants to tell her he has a crush on her if they don't make it, but Rarity stops him and smiles. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy take the cape from the water and save Spike and Rarity in the nick of time. When safely with the others, Spike sat sadly on the bridge, and compared his hand with the footprint that he made when he was an adult, thinking about what he had done to Ponyville. Rarity then came up and said that he was a real hero for saving himself from what he'd became, and also by doing so, saved Ponyville from even more destruction. She then gave Spike another kiss on his cheek. After writing a letter to Princess Celestia, it is revealed that he stuck a frame around the kiss mark that Rarity gave him. Re-use of Flash assets Amongst the hoard Spike collects in the library are some noticable objects from previous episodes, including: *An Elements of Harmony orb from Friendship is Magic, part 2 *Applejack's trophy from Applebuck Season *Pinkie Pie's rubber chicken from Dragonshy *Twilight Sparkle's manebrush from Bridle Gossip *The tuba Pinkie Pie borrowed in Swarm of the Century *A painting hanging in the library from Winter Wrap Up *Ace's tennis racquet from Call of the Cutie *Rarity's kitchen sink from Suited for Success *Pinkie Pie's foam finger from Sonic Rainboom *A bowling ball from the bowling alley in The Cutie Pox *A water-tower used as a baby bottle for the Ursa minor in Boast busters Quotes : Twilight Sparkle: 'No distractions. This is too important. Re-shelfing day! :'Rainbow Dash: 'Don't you know you get presents on your birthday? :'Spike: 'Well actually, this is my first birthday in Ponyville. I usually just get one present... From Twilight... a book! :'Spike: 'Applejack, I can't thank you enough for this great blanket, I really needed a new one. :'Applejack: 'Come on Spike! You'd already thanked me fifteen times! I'm starting to get a little embarrassed! :'Applejack: Twilight, get my rope. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Pinkie Pie! Stop giving him cake! :'Pinkie Pie: 'I'm not giving him cake, I'm ''assaulting ''him with cake! :'Spike: 'roar :'Rarity: ''How rude.'' :'Spike: '''Rarity... I need to tell you something, just in case we don't make it! I've always sort of had a crush- Gallery :Secret of My Excess image gallery'' Trivia *The episode title is a play on the phrase "secret of my success." *The music playing in the backgroud at the beginning (when Twilight is reshelving her library) is very similar to the music from Disney's The Sorcerer's Apprentice. *Spike roars on multiple occasions and crushes various buildings before climbing the mountain, mirroring the behavior of the titular character in the 1954 film Godzilla. *Spike kidnapping Rarity, and bringing her to a high area while the Wonderbolts try to take him down draws parallels to the 1933 film King Kong. *When Spike gives Rarity his fire ruby it is upsidedown, however, in his flashback it is rightsideup to look like a heart. See Also * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Pages that need improvement